gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ludicrously Overpowered Weapons/Dominance
If this works, a couple months of pain and intensive thinking was totally worth it. This particular article holds the current "for sures". Previous contributions will not automatically be added in unless deemed appropriate. This idea is created assuming it would work on the Xbox. Summary Dominance. Renamed four + times. From Ludicrously Overpowered Weapons to Bait and Bleed and more, this game has changed names as much as its concept. This article is its current incarnation, and arguably its most successful yet. This game genre could be called a FPRTS. First Person Realtime Strategy. Taking the perspective as a hero in an Age of Mythology type RTS, players build and battle on a large scale world map. Features like incline and natural formations are incorporated into the building of walls and floors as well as fighting strategy. Use the environment to create an impenetrable base, a guerilla stakeout or a full out siege to decimate all who oppose you. The game takes a heavy basis in Gears of War and Age of Empires. And sort of Halo, if forging was inharently part of the game. And you could use the new structures as cover as in Gears. Gameplay and Controls Gameplay Enemy Interaction is based on an area of awareness around enemies to make CPU enemies more accurate. Adds a couple of random factors in aiming to make somewhat more human, too. My own little CPU cocktail. In order to build, you need to collect a currency. Currency is added to your account through killing enemies, building certain buildings, and completing certain objectives. You may build walls of certain default sizes. Much like Age of Empires or Stronghold, walls are divided into sections and each have their own health bar. In the same way, building a three-story wall requires some starting point. First building it lengthwise and then building it upwards, or building a three-story tower and then expanding it. Using this principle, you can build from cliffs to other cliffs to create walkways across or enclosed valleys. When building floors, you can use an existing wall to support it. Alternately, you can start at the top of a wall and build a floor connected to other walls to make a more durable ceiling. Mid-sized walls can be built for cover, much like in Gears. Mid-sized walls may also be built over by a full sized wall, contributing its health toward the new structure. Controls As for the Xbox *Left Stick - Move, Run **Click L Stick - Duck *L Bumper - Toggle from TPS to Overhead view and back *L Trigger - ADS *Left Pad - Context sensitive actions/menu nav, Can be set with shortcuts *Back - One Player Pause (Change settings, etc) *Start - Pause *Right Stick - Look **Click R Stick - Second Function for Weapon *R Bumper - Shoot Secondary Weapon *R Trigger - Shoot Primary Weapon *A - Tap for Agility (''Often used together with Left Pad), Press for Sprint, ' **B - Melee, Interact, (when running) Jump **X - Switch R Trigger and R Bumper functions (Primary Weapon -> Pistol + Secondary -> Grenade/Mine) **Y - Bring up Build Menu (used together with Left Pad) Campaign Level Progression The total playable world is divided into areas similar to in Risk. Each round, the enemy can try to advance to an area you hold, or do nothing. Then you pick the battle ground. Anytime one party tries invading another, a TPS level begins. If you are on offensive, you will mainly be using cover. If on defense, you will mainly be expanding and strengthening you fortress. After someone wins, the map changes to reflect that. Once one player has everything, they win. You are able to spend some amount of time building up your defenses if you go to your own home bases. Free Play The game thrives on multiplayer. When setting up a free to play game, you set up the type of game (Two Kingdoms, Siege, etc.), and then select players. All in the same spot, the opposing team can be set to local multiplayer, CPU or online multiplayer. Assign teams accordingly. From there, you pick your characters, set rules and pick a map. Veni Vidi Vici. Story Rethought two other times, this third story line has promise. 1 DP, friends with some of the workers at the company who created the hit PC game Dominance, brings his friends to test out the company's newest game. This test benefits from the wide variety of playing styles to test the system in using unmanned drones to take down an alien force. Certain features of the game are too fantastic to be real, such as instantaneous matter creation, teleportation and aliens, so obviously its just a test. Unbeknownst to the team of testers, they are using actually drones and robots to combat a few strike forces of real aliens that have invaded almost unseen by everyone. The aliens goal is mostly unknown, but at the end, they activate some doomsday device. 2 The device in the previous game near instantaneously coordinates all technology that exists on this planet, overwhelms it and causes it to meld with the biological beings around it. In some horrific transformation sequence, the human populous becomes a race of Technozombies, our heroes included. However, the type of technology has had an effect on those it melds with. Certain people retain their higher end goals and skills but are now robots. The rest of the not so lucky become hordes of zombies. This event creates the good guys and bad guys of that wildly popular PC game. All other technology related plot holes are filled in with the obvious. The satellites above the planet broadcast typical overlord messages, and the majority of Technozombies serve the invading aliens. However, in the team's goal the restore some semblance of order, some Techmonstrousities can be converted or created to aid their efforts. 3 After some unbelievable amount of war and explosions have happened in the second title, the invading aliens finally make their grand entrance. Everything in the series is over 9000 times more epic in this incredible finale. + The PC title that started it all. This one is released last to benefit from the advancements of the other three. It is set to become a solid and wildly popular title to fund the company for decades to come. Characters and Weapons 18 People with weapons benefiting their personality and play style. Weapons/Defenses for all There is a list of basic weapons available to all human characters that can replace your secondary weapon. Likewise, there is a list of things any human character can build. Basic Weapons *Sniper Rifle *Shotgun *Machine gun Defenses *Walls *Floors/Ceilings *Mid-sized walls (cover) *Moats/ditches *Massive Anchored turret (Multi-manned) *Anchored turret (Manned) *Auto-firing turret (unmanned) *Cameras *The rest of the working list is in another article Opposition Working list is in another article Category:Video Games Category:Games